Baby MacDonald
" Baby MacDonald is the fifteenth Baby Einstein Episode. It was released in March 20, 2004 and released again in 2009 with different Segments. It's also the last episode of the Season 1 which is 1997-2003. It exposes babies to what living on a farm is like Notes *This Is The Second episode to have the song "Old MacDonald Had A Farm". First was Neighborhood Animals. *The Puppet Show "Sound Choir" is a reference to the THX Logo *This Is The Second Episode To Have "Snowbird in the Ashbank". The first was Baby Santa's Music Box. Characters (debuts in bold, 2009 exclusives in italic, one timers in both) Wellington Van Cow Oinky The Pig Nathan The Horse Fregley The Piglet Gobbles Random Goat Julie The Sheep Roger The Rooster Misty The Mouse Chilla The Mouse Dora The Chick Eddie The Chick Betsy The Cow Gregory The Foal Segments * The episode begins as Roger The Rooster wakes up, sees the sun, and crows as the opening credits roll (Snowbird on the Ashbank; Traditional Appalachian) * Roger The Rooster appears, sees a haystack move, then wakes up whoever was in the stack with his loud crow, but this does not work, so Roger. clucks, then Nathan The Horse bursts out of the hay and Roger walks off * A toy tractor is shown twice. * Wellington Van Cow appears and rings a triangle. * Farm montage is shown (Old MacDonald Had a Farm instrumental; Traditional). * Wellington Van Cow appears, pulls a string out of a box, and the box inflates into a barn. * The Farm: barn, windmill, hay, tractor, and fields. * A farm montage is shown (Symphony No. 5, Movement 1; Schubert). ** Art: Homestead II by Karen Dupre. * Wellington Van Cow appears, sniffs some hay, and then sneezes it away. * Misty and Chilla The Mice play in a flower field * An animal gear set is shown. * Wellington Van Cow, Julie The Sheep and Roger The Rooster appear. They each make their noises, this backfires when Roger coughs, so Wellington gets him a bottle and spritzes his mouth. This makes him feel better, and he crows with the rest of the animals. * Animals on the Farm: rooster, chickens, horses, pigs, sheep, and cows. * Old Macdonald music video (Old MacDonald Had a Farm; Traditional). On each verse, cartoon versions of Wellington Van Cow, Julie The Sheep, Oinky The Pig, Nathan The Horse, and Chillin The Chicken appear. But the chicken verse ends, Roger The Rooster knocks the other clip aside ** Art: A Farmyard in Hertfordshire by Henry Brittan Willis. * Oinky The Pig and his friends slide down a slide into mud, but one is initially reluctant to do so, but slides in anyway (The Happy Farmer; Schumann). * Wellington Van Cow teaches Dora and Eddie the chicks how to sound like him * A toy farmer rides a toy horse. * Wellington Van Cow drives a tractor. * Planting the fields: growing, watering, planting, and plowing. * Planting the fields montage is shown (Voices of Spring Waltz; Strauss) ** Art: Beauty and Flower by Ellis Ruley. * Nathan The Horse tries to water a lettuce, but the lettuce keeps moving and spooks Nathan, and the lettuce is revealed to be on Oinky The Pig * 3 flowers appear, all are yellow, except the last one which is Fregley The Piglet * A toy tractor drives around a toy house. * Wellington Van Cow tries to pick apples off the apple tree, but every time he does, apples fall on his head. Eventually he sees and avalanche of apples coming and runs off. * Food from the farm: carrots, wheat, apples, and corn. * Food from the farm montage is shown (Annen Polka; Strauss) * Misty The Mouse tries to get milk and fails, Wellington Van Cow pours 2 cups of milk, and Nathan The Horse and Julie The Sheep drink the milk and get mustaches, and a hen puppet watches eggs (The Cows Give Us Milk/The Chickens Give Us Eggs (tune: The Farmer in the Dell)). ** Art: The Basket of Eggs by Henri-Horace Roland Delaporte. * Fregley The Piglet finds a pn ear of corn on a stalk, and does everything he can to get it down * Toy eggs hatch, each one cheeping, except for the last one, which crows. * Celebrating the Harvest. * Wellington Van Cow rings the triangle again. * Harvest montage is shown as Misty The Mouse, Gobbles Random Goat, Wellington Van Cow, Oinky The Pig, Nathan The Horse, Roger The Rooster, and Julie The Sheep dance. As the music ends, Roger Crows (The Queen of the West; Traditional). * Nathan The Horse sees the table and steals sunflower centerpiece. (Gets away, unlike Gregory The Foal who gets caught. * Farm montage is shown (Kinderszenen; Schumann). * End Credits (Old MacDonald Had a Farm, instrumental). * Nathan The Horse rakes hay, but Wellington Van Cow cheats by using a vacuum, much to the surprise of Nathan.